


Thomas Barrow X Jimmy Kent .:The Chest Waxing:.

by VampireMinded



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Chest Waxing, M/M, Male/Male, Modern AU, Shirtlessness, Thommy - Freeform, good luck with that, sounds painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy forces Thomas to get his chest waxed. I wonder how that'll turn out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Barrow X Jimmy Kent .:The Chest Waxing:.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so that happened.
> 
> I actually started this in November and only finished it now. 
> 
> Whoops~
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it and please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!

_“Excuse me?”_

“You. Are. Getting. Your. Chest. Waxed.”

Thomas stared, dumbfounded, at the man standing opposite him who was grinning like an idiot. Said man’s name was Jimmy Kent. Jimmy was a man of self-pride and absolutely loved his body. He thought he was perfect. His slightly tanned skin, perfect. The way his hair was sandy blond and the way it naturally curled over at the top, perfect. He also loved the colour of his eyes and his height. But most of all, he loved the way he had made his body: fit but not too muscly. Because of this he wanted to show himself off. This meant that he wore no shirt whenever possible and that he regularly waxed himself at the slightest hint of bodily hair…anywhere. Whether this was healthy or not, he didn’t know but quite frankly, didn’t care. As painful as it was.

Jimmy was quite the opposite of his boyfriend, Thomas Barrow. He was slightly older than Jimmy, and so didn’t much care for the way his body looked. His ink black hair, baby blue eyes and pale skin was the combination of traits that Jimmy adored ever since he laid eyes on the older man. Thomas kept himself neat with often wearing suits and slicking his hair to one side, only picking the occasional baggy hoodie, joggers and scruffy hair for a weekend of relaxing. He liked to cover himself up, opposed to his partner who thought “the less clothes the better” and had often had a freaky night in after tempting Thomas in with his gorgeous body.

But Jimmy could see and understand why Thomas liked to cover up. He was in his mid-thirties and was at that age where the weight put itself on despite him trying his hardest to keep it off. However, Jimmy loved Thomas and his body no matter what it looked like. He loved that Thomas going a bit soft. He wasn’t out of shape but he was getting a bit squishy in places. Jimmy loved this, though, as he thought it made him cuddlier. The one thing he was not so keen on was that Thomas had quite a bit of chest hair. Jimmy had grown accustomed to not feeling any hair on his skin, so whenever they had a cuddle involving little (or no) clothing, he often shivered at the feeling of Thomas’ chest hair against his skin.

Although complaining to Thomas of his little problem, Thomas made no move to solve it as he didn’t think it was a big deal. So now the younger man was taking matters into his own hands. Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, taking it what his lover had said. “Jimmy, I love you but this is insane. I'm not doing it.”  
“Tough luck. I’ve already got you booked in for 3 o’clock.” Jimmy snapped and pointed an accusing finger at the other man. “If you’d have done something when I told you about it I wouldn’t have to drag you there.”

Thomas, on the other hand, lowered his hand from his nose and narrowed his eyes at the blond. “You can’t accuse me of having hair in places hair should be! Plus, I don’t exactly have the type of body for it, so I’m not going.”

“You bloody well are.”

“Not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.

“Thomas Barrow, if you don’t get your arse down to that salon you’re not getting any sex for two weeks!” Jimmy pouted and folded his arms, staring right into Thomas’ eyes.

Thomas laughed and spoke mockingly. “As if you could go without sex for two weeks. I can manage but you’re a horny little bugger who can’t keep their shirt on.” Jimmy opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it again. He wasn’t, after all, currently wearing a shirt. 

Damn.

He was right.

Finally, Jimmy was able to say something as he glared daggers at the triumphant looking Thomas. "That is not the point! You're getting that hairy chest of yours waxed whether you like it or not. End of discussion." With a reluctant sigh, Thomas finally agreed and they set off to the place where he was going to get his chest waxed. If he was going to get this done then the sooner he did the better. 

When they got there they went in straight away. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Thomas was slightly nervous. Jimmy, on the other hand, was looking triumphant and grinning like an idiot over the fact that he actually managed to get Thomas down here without that much trouble. They had to wait for a few minutes until their appointment so they sat down but Thomas refused to talk. Instead, he sat there, sulking like stroppy teen.

After waiting for fifteen minutes a skinny brunette with hazel eyes walked in. She was of medium height and wore a white overall jacket with black trousers and flat shoes. Not the prettiest girl they'd ever seen but it didn't really bother them, considering they both preferred men.

"Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent?" She asked and beamed at the two of them. Jimmy looked up at the girl and grinned then looked to Thomas, who's face had paled - if it was even possible for him to become paler. "That's us!" He chimed and stood up, walking over to the woman with a sulking Thomas behind him. "Afternoon, Phoebe." 

Great. Thomas thought sarcastically. They know each other.

"Good afternoon Jimmy. If you would like to come this way, please." She replied and lead them through to a back room that was mostly white, save for a wooden desk, a few black chairs and a table. "So, who's getting waxed today?" Phoebe inquired and leaned on the edge of the desk, glancing between the two of them. She had a small smirk upon her lips, signalling to Thomas that she knew how this was going to go. He didn't like that.

"I am. Although it's his fault I'm here." Thomas scowled and glared at Jimmy, who just waved at him and grinned in response. Damn, he can really hate that man sometimes. 

Phoebe smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it is Mr. Kent's fault as he was the one to make the appointment. He also told me that you're getting your chest waxed so if you'd just like to take off your shirt and lie down over there~" Reluctantly, Thomas did as he was told and took of his shirt before lying down.

"Don't worry, mate, you're in for a world of pain." Jimmy stated and laughed as both Thomas and Phoebe stared at him, Thomas with a death look but Phoebe with amusement. This was going to be fun. Phoebe looked down at Thomas with a reassuring smile. "It won't be for long, there's really no need to worry."

Thomas grunted and Jimmy rounded the table so he could watch at a better angle, placing a slow kiss to his lover's lips as Phoebe went into the next room to get the equipment needed. He pulled back as soon as she re-entered the room, however. She may have been Jimmy's regular Esthetician and usually exchanged stories but he'd never told her that he had a boyfriend. He made it look as though they were best pals and he could tell that Thomas appreciated this just by looking into his eyes. Those blue eyes that he could drown in, had he wanted to.

"Ready to start?" Phoebe chirped. Thomas looked from her to Jimmy, who gave him a reassuring smile, biting his lip and tapping his fingers on the table before finally nodding. The brunette made her way over to Thomas and stirred the wax with the wooden lolli-pop-stick looking thing it was to be applied with. Thomas eyed the wax carefully as a thought popped into his head. "So, how exactly does this work? Because I've got no idea what's about to happen." 

Phoebe smiled inwardly a his curiosity, willingly answering his question. "Right, what I've got here," she tapped the tub of wax with her finger before continuing. "Is heated wax. It's going to be quite warm but not flesh-meltingly warm so you should be alright. I'm just going to spread some on you and use of these strips to smooth it down and wax you." She held up one of the white strips of cloth, which looked more like a handkerchief that was torn in half, in Thomas' opinion. "But if you don't agree with this method then I've also got some sticker ones which simple stick to you and get torn off." 

Thomas stared at her. Of course she'd choose the most terrifying one on a new customer. "So the difference between the wax and the stickers is that this one includes boiling hot liquid that could essentially melt my flesh?" Jimmy snickered at the comment and Thomas shot him a death glare. Phoebe, on the other hand, just nodded. "Yes. Essentially yes. Although that's not exactly how I would phrase it."

" _Great!_ " Thomas exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Then you'd best get started." Phoebe nodded in agreement and stirred the gloopy-looking wax one last time before scooping a dollop of it onto the stick and spreading it across a small area of his chest. "Right, it's on!" She drew the wax in the direction of his hair and stuck on the strip of fabric. 

"Ooh...that bit's alright, actually." Thomas breathed and relaxed a bit. However, this newfound relaxation disappeared completely when he felt the cloth being torn away from his skin. He let out a yell of surprise and pain...but mostly pain. " _Motherfucker!_ Oh...I wasn't ready..." He began to laugh slightly but it was more hysterical than anything. "Oh, this is not good. Jimmy how do you cope?" Jimmy just smirked and bit back a laugh and patted his lover on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it gets worse~"

_Fuck._

And it did. It got _a lot_ worse. The further down his chest the wax went, the more tender his flesh got and all the more painful it got. By the time it was over, he skin was red, sore and stinging. And he could bloody well murder the bugger laughing beside him for putting him through it.

Thomas gave Jimmy the silent treatment all of the way home. All he could think about was how he could hear each individual hair being torn from his body, and quite frankly, the noise would haunt him for quite some time. He was also thinking of ways he could get revenge on the other for this. As soon as they got back home, however, Jimmy was quick to start babbling. "So, how was it?" Thomas glared at him wordlessly for a moment. _The little bastard put me through it, he of all people knows how it feels!_ He was about to open his mouth to insult the younger man, instead opting for a short answer, is lips quirking up into a small smile. "Hell was fine but I won't be going back." 

Jimmy responded to this with a short laugh. "I'm sure you will be. I'll make you." 

"I am _not_ going through that again." 

"You will be." James grinned widely. "Now, take your shirt off. I want to see what you look like."

"You saw what I looked like when we were bloody in there!" 

"No, I didn't. Not properly. The redness should've gone by now. Let me see?" Looking at Thomas with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster, Thomas finally gave in and took off his shirt for the second time today. After he had done so, Jimmy walked over and placed his hands on his lover's chest, running his fingers up and down his torso and involuntary making Thomas shudder at the touch. "She did a very good job, didn't she?" Jimmy drawled out, placing one hand on the older man's stomach and the other on the back of his neck.

When Thomas didn't reply, he leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, soft and full of love. Thomas responded by sliding his hands around Jimmy's waist, resting his hands on his hips and pulling him close as Jimmy's slid up and around his neck. The fabric of Jimmy's clothes against Thomas' now hairless chest felt foreign but he enjoyed it, none the less. He ran his tongue across Jimmy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jimmy denied and pulled back, leaving Thomas feeling rather disappointed. However, it was short-lived as he felt soft kisses being pressed down the side of his mouth, jaw and eventually, his neck. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips and he tilted his head to the side, allowing the shorter man more access to his neck. 

Something told Thomas that this was going to be a _somewhat memorable_ night...


End file.
